


Broken Respawn Supplementary CH. 0 (Hummingbird)

by carcinoSinner



Series: Broken Respawn [2]
Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Battle, Broken Respawn, Fighting, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcinoSinner/pseuds/carcinoSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little day introducing the female Scout of Red team her nickname is Hummingbird.<br/>Is part of the series "Broken Respawn"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Humming bird belongs to fencergirl00.deviatnart.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Respawn Supplementary CH. 0 (Hummingbird)

“Hummingbird, where the hell are ye?! I need backup ovah here!” I rolled my eyes as I dropped down on top of a Blu Spy that had nearly backstabbed Colm, one of our Demomen and the poor sap who had been asking me for help. Before he could reach his gun or knife, I bonked him on the head with my trusty titanium field hockey stick, then pulled out my revolver and shot him for good measure.

“Ya miss me, big boy?” Colm glared over at me, firing off a grenade behind me. From the sounds of the screams, he’d caught a few others trying to catch us offguard.

“Where the hell have ye been?! I need ye to scout ahead, not play Batman!” I rolled and held out my watch/kill counter to him.

“Look for yourself.” He scrolled through it, his one visible eye going wide.

“Ye did this all by yeself?“

“No, I’m just showing ya this for the funzies! Really Colm, you’ve known me for how long? I don’t go around leaving my teammates without a clear shot!“ I peeked around the corner, surveying the battlefield before us. “Speaking of which, I’ll be back!” With a wave, I ran into the middle of the fight, easily dodging around bodies and buildings to go and fuck up those Blu idiots.

This is me, Harmonie O’Connor, aka Hummingbird. I’m a Red Team Scout, the best if I do say so myself! Why am I called Hummingbird? Well, ‘cuz I zoom around the battlefield, here one second, gone the next. I’m the fastest Scout out in these parts. How do I fight? Well, I’ll show ya! Once I’d managed to land myself right in the middle of the fight, I hopped up onto a ledge, using it to pull myself onto the top of a toppled fountain.

“Yo, Blue Team motherfuckers! Betcha can’t hit me!“ I yelled at the top of my lungs. I jumped off just as the first stream of bullets came my way. “Ya can’t shoot a Hummingbird, dumbasses!” I laughed, running behind a building. I tapped my comm mic, hearing the static as it came to life. “Charley, did ya get enough of the crossfire, or do I have to make another buzz?“

“Nah, that was perfect little Sheila. Do you have to piss them off so much though?“ Charley muttered. I heard the boom of his sniper rifle, ending some poor sap’s life. I waited a moment, then heard three more booms. Colm ran out in front of me, three Blu Soldiers on his tail. I facepalmed.

“Seriously Colm, you’re more trouble than you’re worth!” I ran forward, brandishing my field hockey stick like a club. “YIPPE KIYAY MOFOS!” I dodged to the side just as they fired, bringing up my stick and smacking one of them in the face. When he dropped, I kicked another in the chest, stunning him enough to get my revolver free and give him a bullet to the eye. The third tried to run, only to get blown up by Colm.

“Awww, I wanted to chase him down! Don’t be such a killjoy Haggis-Breath!” Colm glared at me, grinding his teeth.

“I told ye not ta call me that!“ I grinned and tapped my mic once more.

“Hey peeps, is that all of them or do I have to do more cleanup duty?”

“Don’t give yourself so much damn credit, Harmonie! You nearly got yourself killed at least twenty times out there!“ One of the Soldiers- I can never tell them apart—snarled into his headset.

“Oh fuck off, you know you wouldn’t have gotten as clear of a shot if I wasn’t there!“ Before he could return yell at me, Charley came onto the transmission.

“Looks like we’re all clear. Mission accomplished. Let’s head on home.” 

I grinned as I walked back toward the meeting point.

“Oh yeah, you wanna check up on your new roomie, doncha Charley? How is our little amnesiac doing?” I heard him growl under his breath.

“She’s doin’ fine, Hummingbird. You’ll get to see for yourself when we get back to base.” I’d been hearing a lot about this new girl, Sam or something like that. It’d been a while since we had another female field combatant. Wonder what she’s like?


End file.
